


Le renouveau d'une planète

by malurette



Series: Des vignettes entre les albums [9]
Category: Yoko Tsuno (Comics)
Genre: Caretaking, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Rebuilding, Science Fiction, Vinéa, a bit of crack, i've always loved Vineans
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-04 14:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>recueil de mini-fics & drabbles sur les Vinéens ; de retour sur leur planète ou encore sous Terre, selon.<br/>1ère vignette : gen, Remise en route. 2ème : Khany & Vykna, Prendre soin... 3ème : Khany, Sylka, Lhana ; Variation. 4ème : Pol/Khany, Sa Fée Bleue. 5ème : Khany & Vynka, La biologie d'une autre espèce. 6ème : Poky, Quand les grands dorment. 7ème : Le Troisième Soleil. 8 et 9èmes : Myna, Le travail d'une petite androïde. 10ème : Khany, Au moment des retrouvailles. <br/>11ème : Pol, Poky et une poupée sur mesures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. planète Vinéa, Renouveau

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [De la Terre à Vinéa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/364535) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [La copine de mon meilleur copain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2527739) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Après le grand cataclysme, le renouveau, et le retour d’un des onze vaisseaux de sauvegarde, la société vinéenne se remet doucement sur pied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Renouveau  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _Les trois soleils de Vinéa_  
>  **Personnages :** planète Vinéa  
>  **Genre :** général  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "Mais on va avoir besoin de la cellule de réanimation. "  
>  d’après So_Yuyu pour un Arbre à Drabbles chez Drakys (19 juin-10 juillet '09)  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post tome 6  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

La cellule de réanimation tourne à plein régime. Six mois pleins ont suffi aux premiers techniciens réveillés pour rendre la nouvelle Cité de Vinéa 6 habitable pour les survivants des souterrains sous la glace, et prête à accueillir en plus le retour de ceux qui fuirent jadis vers la Terre. Deux fois par année terrestre, il arrive un nouveau convoi, quelques centaines à chaque fois.

Leur population d’origine a été décimée et leur planète fortement modifiée ; la vie ne reprendra jamais à l’identique de celle avant le cataclysme, mais déjà tous mettent tous leurs espoirs dans ce nouvel avenir.


	2. Khany & Vynka, Tout remettre en ordre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Khany et Vynka pendant la reconstruction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Pour tout remettre en ordre  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _Les trois soleils de Vinéa_  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Khāny, Vynka  
>  **Genre :** gen/un petit peu doux-amer  
>  **Gradation :** G à PG / K~  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Tu te surmènes... » d’après Cucumber_Sandwiches  
> pour la case n°o8 d’un bingo d’écriture, laquelle cachait « la planète Vinéa » (été ’10)   
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : après la BD (tome 6)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

La planète a survécu au cataclysme, a connu une première renaissance, une nouvelle déchéance, et son ancienne civilisation, celle d’avant le drame, renaît une nouvelle fois de ses cendres. Le feu venu d’ailleurs a tiré de son sommeil éternel la dernière Cité jusqu’ici prisonnière des glaces.  
Combien d’êtres en léthargie y a-t-il à réanimer, pour peupler cette nouvelle Cité à bâtir, et pour ne serait-ce que la construire d’abord lesquels faire passer en priorité, et au fur et à mesure que les survivants refont surface, tellement de deuils à faire et à accompagner, la longue adaptation...

Pour faire le sien, pour honorer la mémoire de son mari désincarné, pour ne pas trop penser à l’étrange tour que le destin a joué à ses filles, Syndā s’est jetée à corps perdu dans ce véritable processus de résurrection. Khāny, prise dans son rêve, la seconde du mieux qu’elle peut. Sādar, tout à ses grands projets et porté par l’énergie dont elles font montre pour le suivre, leur en demande toujours plus.

Au final, c’est Vynka qui doit protester, leur dire qu’elles en font trop et leur demander de ralentir un peu, de prendre soin d’elles-mêmes avant d’aider les autres.


	3. Khany/Vynka, Les mâles et les femelles dans cette espèce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Où Khany a une grande, grande nouvelle à annoncer à ses amis Terriens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ah oui et en fait, les mâles et les femelles dans cette espèce…  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** le Trio, Khany(/Vynka)  
>  **Genre :** crack biologique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Khany+Vynka - Bizarre Alien Biology/Mister Sea-Horse »  
> lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue (23 août – 1er septembre ’11)  
>  **Avertissement :** c’est du gros, gros n’importe quoi  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175 (dialogue seulement)

\- Quelle joie de vous revoir, mes amis.

\- La joie est partagée, Khany.

\- Ah, au fait, j’ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer.

\- Vous avez résolu le problème du jus à léthargie et du réveil dans le gaz pour les trajets Terre/Vinéa ?

\- Non, Pol, une nouvelle bien plus joyeuse.

\- Vous avez retrouvé les autres vaisseaux ?

\- Pas encore mais nous cherchons. Non, une nouvelle qui ne concerne pas le passé mais le futur : Vynka et moi allons avoir un enfant.

\- Oh, Khany, c’est formidable. Toutes mes félicitations !

\- Pour quand est-ce prévu ?

\- Bientôt, très bientôt. Probablement avant la fin de votre séjour. En tout cas nous l’espérons.

\- Ah ? mais… euh ?

\- D’ailleurs, Vynka ne pourra pas nous accompagner dans la mission d’inspection des bourgades « autochtones » de Vinéa, ça serait risqué pour lui.

\- … _Lui_ ?

\- Je ne pense pas qu’il lui puisse lui arriver quoi que ce soit, mais on n’est jamais trop prudent après tout.

\- Hum, probablement.

\- Je crois que quand nous saluerons Synda j’aurai à lui demander quelques éclaircissements sur les genres vinéens…

\- Ben moi je crois que je préfère ne pas savoir !


	4. Pol/Khany, Fée Bleue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pol s'amourache facilement des jolies filles qu'il croise, oui mais, celle ci est vraiment spéciale !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sa Fée Bleue  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Pol Pitron/Khany  
>  **Genre :** amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** « Pol/Khany - Blue Skinned Space Babes/Interspecies Romance »  
> lors du 1er TvTropes Anon Meme chez Laitue"> (23 août – 1er septembre ’11)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Khany est la plus jolie fille que Pol ait rencontrée. Il pense ça de presque toutes les filles, remarquez. Juste avant elle, il en pensait autant de Yoko. Et il le pense toujours d’ailleurs. Quelque part. Bon. Alors, disons que Khany est la plus jolie fille à la peau bleue que Pol ait rencontrée. Là, il n’y a pas photo !

La première fois qu’ils se sont rencontrés, avant d’être présentés, il l’a appelée en plaisantant la Fée Bleue. Secrètement, sérieusement, il la surnomme toujours ainsi quand il pense à elle.  
Elle est jolie et mystérieuse et formidable et elle lui plaît et il veut lui plaire. Il n’arrêtera jamais d’essayer de l’impressionner !

Elle sait toujours le faire plier à sa volonté. C’est que, c’est avec plaisir qu’il la suit, qu’il lui obéit et tout. Il ira au bout des galaxies affronter trous noirs et bestioles de l’espace (malgré sa frousse, qu’il n’avouera _jamais_ !) pour elle. Il s’occupera de sa petite sœur (et peut-être lui dira-t-il que oui, il aime bien les enfants) pour lui faire plaisir.  
Il finira bien par lui montrer à quel point il est sérieux. En répétant des clowneries…

Le jour où elle prend sa main et l’embrasse, comme ça, sans qu’il ait eu à bouder, à râler, à supplier, à demander qu’on le fasse taire, vraiment ! il ne peut croire à sa chance. Il se sent prêt à de nouveaux excès tout nouveaux et pourtant, se tient maintenant très, très calme, alors que de plaisir, il vire à l’écarlate. Il aura parcouru des millions d’années-lumière pour cet instant où les étoiles du ciel semblent ne scintiller que pour eux. Dans tout l’univers Khany est la plus jolie fille bleue qu’il ait rencontrée, et Pol est le gars tout rouge le plus adorable qu’elle puisse trouver.


	5. Khany, ses amies et Yoko, Variations bleue et jaune

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Que vont-elles faire d'une version bleue de Yoko ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Une variation  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _La Forge de Vulcain_  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Sylka/Lhâna, Khâny(/Yoko)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** pG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Thème :** « version » pour 31_jours > o9 mars '12  
>  **Prompt :** des filles parce que le lendemain de la Journée de la Femme  
>  **Notes :** peut se prendre comme ficlet compagne à une de mes premières fics _Yoko Tsuno_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 150

Lhâna s'est résignée à sacrifier ses cheveux pour la réussite du plan qui les sauvera tous. Qu'elle en soit remerciée. Sylka l'accepte moins facilement et regarde Khâny de travers. Pas tant pour la demande en soi ; si les choses l'avaient désignées, elle en aurait fait autant... mais pour son attitude ?  
Jalouse, elle lui rappelle,

« C'est ma partenaire. Je n'aime pas que tu la transformes en la tienne.   
\- Mais je ne ferais rien de tel, voyons ! Tu le sais très bien. »

Mais quand tout sera fini, les communautés terrienne et vinéenne sauvées, et que Lhâna restera avec ses cheveux coupés court et teints en noir...

« Allons, que ferais-je d'une version bleue de Yoko et dont le caractère ne correspond pas ? »

À y penser, l'une et l'autre ont bien quelques idées, mais préfèrent les garder pour elles. D'ailleurs, comme Lhâna a son mot à dire dans l'histoire, ça en restera là.


	6. Poky, Quand les grands dorment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les adultes oublient facilement Poky. Elle fait avec !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Quand les grands dorment  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnage :** Poky   
> **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Continuité :** _Le trio de l’étrange_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 175

Poky se promène pendant les périodes de repos. C’est un grand secret, mais elle a trouvé moyen d’échapper aux machines à dormir. Elle ne dira pas comment, même à sa meilleure amie quand elle en aura une. Pour l’instant elle n’en a pas ; elle n’a pas d’amis de son âge. 

C’est un peu dommage mais elle a quand même de la chance : chouchoutée par sa grande sœur, les adultes la laissent vivre comme elle veut. Comme ils n’ont pas trop l’habitude des enfants, ils lui apprennent les choses qui l’intéressent et ne seraient pas encore de son âge d’après les professeurs, ne l’abrutissent pas avec celles qui ne l’intéressent pas, et la laissent vivre à son rythme.   
Personne ne trouve à redire qu’elle fasse des siestes à d’autres moments qu’aux périodes définies. Tout est excusé par « mais c’est juste une enfant ». Et personne ne peut remarquer que quand les adultes dorment, elle se trouve libre d’explorer tous les recoins des grottes où ils ne veulent pas qu’elle aille quand tous sont réveillés.   
Oui, c’est une chance !


	7. la planète Vinéa et son troisième soleil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un soleil mourant, un autre plein de vigueur, et le troisième mécanique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le troisième soleil  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _Les trois soleils de Vinéa_  
>  **Personnages :** les Vinéens  
>  **Genre :** gen/entre science et mystique ?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thème :** « Un, deux, trois... soleil ! » d’après 31 jours> (o6 novembre ‘09)  
> \+ en théorie contrainte accessoire « enfantillages » mais finalement l’équipe adulte a volé la vedette à Poky  
>  **Prompt :** achevé pour le little-big-bang-of-our-own lancé par Benebu> (1er mai-31 août '10)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

« Et s’il n’y a pas d’air sur ma planète ? demande Poky.  
\- Nous en mettrons, » promet Pol sans songer aux conséquences. Si la civilisation vinéenne dispose bien des moyens technologiques pour terraformer une planète, il leur faudrait tout de même des millénaires pour mettre le processus en place. Mais cela, Vynka se refuse à le leur dire si vite – mieux vaut attendre le retour de la mission d’exploration, et être sûr de la composition de l’atmosphère, si elle existe, ou de son absence.

En attendant de savoir si leur planète est habitable, ils ont déjà bien du ménage à faire dans la station spatiale même.

Et finalement, il a bien plus impressionnant à montrer à la fillette et au jeune Terrien : mettre de la _lumière_ leur planète. Le premier soleil se meurt, le second brille de tous ses feux, et le troisième... sa mécanique, deux millions d’années plus tard, est toujours là.

Quand l’ordre de le remettre en marche tombe, ils l’accomplissent avec déférence. Après avoir vérifié toutes les pièces, tous les circuits, les techniciens s’émerveillent : tout est en parfait état de conservation ! Quelques composants abîmés ici et là, mais ils ont de quoi les remplacer.  
C’est sans hésiter qu’ils investissent dans le satellite solaire une grande part de leurs réserves d’énergie, pour l’orienter et l’activer.

« Paré, » annoncent enfin les techniciens.  
Pol et Poky ne comprennent peut-être pas exactement comment tout ça marche mais savent que ce qui se passe ici va être très important. Ils attendent quelque chose de formidable.

Vynka, ému, compte :  
« un,  
deux,  
trois... »  
et enclenche la commande.

Tout frémit autour d’eux alors que l’énergie traverse les circuits. Et la lumière jaillit, déchirant le ciel noir autour d’eux.

« La Suprême Puissance soit louée ! »

Sous leurs yeux, la face obscure de Vinéa s’illumine d’un bleu délicat, presque irréel.


	8. Myna et les fillettes - Travail ingrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Une babysitter blindée à tout ! ou presque.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Travail ingrat !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages :** Myna, Poky, Rosée  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Ses mains tremblèrent alors qu’il parcourait le rapport l’informant qu’au matin Hans avait été trouvé dans sa cellule, égorgé. »  
> d’après PreskUnAnge sur un Arbre à Drabbles (12-18 sept. ’12)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post- _Les exilés de Kifa_ ~~et on va faire sans _La servante de Lucifer_ , ok?~~  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sa cellule est gorgée d’énergie, à la limite de la surcharge. Bien. Avant de partir en mission, mieux vaut vérifier qu’on ne tombera pas en panne sans crier gare, comme c’est déjà arrivé. Myna prend tout ça très au sérieux.

D’accord, ça n’est pas elle précisément, qui va retrouver les Dix Vaisseaux Perdus ni sauver systématiquement les humains des dangers auxquels leur faible constitution biologique les expose. On lui a réassigné le rôle pour lequel son modèle a été créé à l’origine : surveiller, guider et instruire les enfants. He ben, ça n’est pas une mince affaire et croyez-la, c’est épuisant !


	9. Myna - Voler

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myna sait voler, certes, mais elle a tendance à faire trop d’acrobaties imprudentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Mais je sais voler, moi  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno  
>  **Personnages :** Yoko Tsuno et Myna  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Taishakuten ne se raccrochait plus qu’à un unique espoir : que cela se terminât, vite. »  
> d’après Alaiya666 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (25 juillet – o4 août ’14)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : post- _Les exilés de Kifa_ & _La Porte des Âmes_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Myna, vitesse réduite ! commande Yoko.

Le petit robot maugrée, comme quoi elle a compris la première fois qu’on lui a demandé d’aller explorer la formation inconnue qui se profile là devant, et qu’elle sait ce qu’elle fait. Ses caméras électroniques enregistrent les détails bien plus vite que les yeux biologiques ne peuvent : elle n’a pas besoin de se traîner pour tout voir sans rien manquer.

C’est là qu’un courant d’air violent déporte brusquement son vaisseau et elle doit son salut autant à ses réflexes rapides qu’au champ magnétique répulsif qui l’empêche de tamponner la paroi.

…D’accord, elle va ralentir/


	10. Khany - Attente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juste avant des retrouvailles. Elle les a précédés et vient à leur rencontre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** La fin de l’attente  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno, _La forge de Vulcain_  
>  **Personnages :** Khāny, (Yoko et les garçons)  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Il fallait que ça s’arrête. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (20 au 26 février ’13)   
> **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : début du tome 3  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Sas. Arrêt. Terminus. Le magnétoporteur s’immobilise. Après un voyage-éclair à travers les sous-sols de la moitié du continent, y compris dans des zones hostiles : crevasses, combustion souterraine, gaz toxiques, voire nappes de lave… L’isolation du tube est heureusement excellente et la propulsion rapide. Khāny, toute confiante en la technologie de son peuple, n’y pense même pas seulement au but de son voyage.

Les voilà dans la place. La porte s’ouvre, l’échelle se déploie. Reste à préparer l’accueil… Dans moins d’une heure terrestre, ses amis devraient rallier cette base, où elle les attend avec impatience.


	11. Pol & Poky - Tout faire soi-même

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour un cadeau sur mesure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** ’faut vraiment tout faire soi-même  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Yoko Tsuno   
> **Personnages :** Pol Pitron, une vendeuse, et Poky derrière les scènes  
>  **Genre :** gen/dorky  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « T’ES UNE POUPÉE BARBIE ! » »  
> d’après Cassidy_B sur un Sapin à Drabbles (23 déc. ’11 – o9 janv. ’12)  
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : avant _Les Titans_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

– Une poupée Barbie _bleue_ ? répète la vendeuse, incrédule. Monsieur, avez-vous vraiment idée de ce qu’est une poupée Barbie ?

Pol n’insiste pas. Il sent bien que sa requête dérange la demoiselle et qu’elle doit le prendre pour un détraqué.

– C’est pas grave, merci quand même.

Il n’espérait pas vraiment en trouver une toute faite en magasin de jouet, mais ça valait le coup d’essayer ?  
Il passe donc au plan B : muni d’une poupée blondasse de base, migrer vers un magasin d’arts et travaux manuels et demander avec quoi exactement en repeindre le vinyle.


End file.
